1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods of document validation and authentication. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of embedded optical signatures in documents primarily for the purposes of authentication, validation, and copy verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several methods known to embed security measures into a document to help prove that the document is authentic. The most basic methods are to impose or emboss a visible seal on the document. It is also known to use a watermark or a ribbon in the substrate of the document, or use color shifting ink, all of which are readily visible to a person viewing the document. There are other methods to maintain document authenticity which are not readily visible to a viewer, such as microprinting, or the use of heat (or light) sensitive ink.
One particularly important area for document authentication concerns lottery tickets. In most instances, mere possession of a winning lottery ticket entitles the holder to the winnings. Thus, authentication of the presented lottery ticket is critically important. For example, lottery on-line tickets which are common in many countries and states are, by necessity, printed and presented to the purchaser in real-time with transactional data printed on the lottery ticket via a thermal or impact printer. To enhance security, lotteries typically use preprinted ticket stock with serial numbering on the back of the printing substrate as well as fluorescent and other inks on the ticket substrate to help prove authenticity and integrity. The preprinted serial numbering provides much of the security in determining the authenticity of a winning ticket because the distribution of the preprinted serial number ticket stock is maintained by an entity separate from the one controlling the printing of transactional data. When a winning ticket is presented for redemption, an audit trail can be established between the ticket stock serial number and the transactional data. However, this added paper stock security has the disadvantage of high cost, as well as the logistics of tracking the ticket stock. Also, the labor intensive nature of correlating the ticket stock to an on-line lottery ticket printed at a given retailer at a given time typically prohibits the method's use for all but high-tier winning tickets. Moreover, existing commercial barcodes and serial numbers only cover a portion of the ticket and are relatively easy to remove and replace.
Another problem is that it is essential for an on-line lottery ticket to be proven both to exhibit authenticity (i.e., proof that it was created by the lottery system at the appropriate time) and integrity (i.e., that the ticket has not been modified by the player—it is in its original unmodified condition). Preprinted ticket stock and associated commercial barcodes simply prove that a ticket was printed at a given retailer during a given time period. Also, mere proof of authenticity does not address the problem of an insider with knowledge of the winning ticket's number after a drawing simply acquiring ticket stock from the retailer and printing a fraudulent winning ticket indicia. The concept of authenticity is also important to the lottery customer as the customer is also protected from the lottery authority falsely denying that the ticket is authentic.
Document authentication and integrity are particularly difficult with lottery “scratch-off” tickets. The scratch-off ticket has an array of playing indicia covered with a removable covering, typically a layer of latex, and the player removes the scratch-off layer to determine if the ticket contains winning indicia. The system to validate the winning scratch-off ticket must determine if the scratch-off media has been substantially removed prior to awarding a prize. This step is necessary to ensure that the scratch-off ticket cannot be prescreened by the ticket retailers with only non-winning tickets sold to the general public; i.e., a ticket with a substantial amount of its scratch-off layer removed cannot be sold as a virgin (un-played) ticket. Traditionally, this validation of removal of scratch-off layer was accomplished by requiring the retailer to enter coded information that was previously hidden under the scratch-off layer. However, this process was labor intensive and time consuming for the retailer. Often, the player does not remove the portion of the scratch-off layer covering the coded information as the revealing of the coded information is not of any value to the player. Furthermore, sometimes the area over the coded information is marked to prevent the player from scratching off the layer and attempting to alter the code.
One method that attempted to allow authentication, integrity, and validation of scratch-off lottery tickets is through hiding a two-dimensional barcode under the ticket's scratch-off medium that can easily be scanned with the proper equipment. However, the equipment required to scan the two dimensional bar code can be expensive. Moreover, the hiding of a two-dimensional barcode under the ticket's scratch-off medium results in the same labor intensive problem for the retailer as players tend to not scratch-off the area of the latex covering the two-dimensional barcode because it is of no interest. A further method of authentication, integrity, and validation of scratch-off lottery tickets is to electrically scan the ticket for the presence of electrical signatures in the scratch-off printing ink as well as the ticket's substrate. However, this methodology also requires expensive equipment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method for document validation embedded on the substrate of the document that is visible to equipment viewing the document and does not require a large surface area of view in order to provide the information requisite to validate or authenticate the document. Such method would be particularly well suited for use under the scratch-off layer in the validation of scratch-off lottery tickets as well as authenticating on-line tickets. It is to such a method of document security and authentication that the present invention is primarily directed.